Love through Dimensions
by SynchronicityOfColors
Summary: Obama and Obama from another dimension's story is a sad one. When Russia is planning an attack on America, America is experimenting and researching a dimensional rift that could hold the key to saving America. How will their love blossom under these harsh conditions?


Note from authors: We do not mean to insult Barack Obama in any way, please don't call the feds on us.

Obama walked calmly down the empty hallway, even though inside, he was filled with trepidation. He knew the Russians would attack soon, yet…. he couldn't warn his people. Mass panic would arise. And so he walked calmly towards the large iron doors, concealing the laboratory.

"Sir, we have finally managed to stabilize the dimensional rift, possibly we could open the portal in time to evacuate a large percent of the U.S. population."

"Good. I worry for my people," he murmured.

Obama's cool brown eyes reflected nothing of his inner turmoil, like a true aristocrat's. He looked at the clean white room where only a thin sheet of glass protected them from the unknown dangers of the rift. It was only by chance the U.S Department of Science found the equation for unlocking the sample of black matter N.A.S.A had obtained.

"May I ask when the Russians attack, ", asked the elderly mathematician as he stared upon Barak's cold unfeeling face. Obama's lips curled in a cold, fake smile.

"Unfortunately, that is classified information." he curtly replied.

He knew very well what the Doctor's reaction would be, panic, similar to that of his wife's when he told her, and now she is dead. She chose to end herself for the fear and panic of knowing the torture the Russian's would put them through.

Ever since America took over the land that used to belong to the country Russia, an organization was formed with the same name. They were cruel and filled with a burning desire for revenge for what they perceived as a great grievance to what used to be their home country.

Borak told himself and others that Russia had fallen for a good reason, but deep inside he knew he was just denying the truth. Russia had been taken over for its natural resources.

He banished those traitorous thoughts to the dark pit where his regrets for all the sacrifices he made for this country go, as if he would forget by banishing those thoughts from his mind. As long as America, no, as long as HE rules the world everything would be peaceful.

"Hmm, it seems that the rift is becoming unusually unstable. Perhaps you should leave, Mr. President?"

"Of course", Obama replied sternly. He planned on visiting the laboratory at night anyways, when the Doctor was at home and only easy to manipulate scientists were left to stand guard.

He sighed and walked towards the huge iron doors. The United Countries of America symbol stood proudly on it. It did on everything these days, to remind the people of a land before the alleged 'peaceful' single nation.

Before United Countries, there was war in the world, but since now most of the land belonged to the Union, the main threat had become terrorist groups. There were at least three large ones, and another dozen smaller ones. And they all wanted one thing, revenge for their fallen nation.

After leaving the laboratory Barac made way to his office, noticing how empty the hallways were. Most of the officials who knew of the attack, simply didn't go to work in favor of staying with their family. Those who 'didn't know', simply guessed something big was up, and left as well. Only the few who still had hope in the portal remained at their posts.

The Doctor was pristine about things, having originated in the region of Germany. Borac knew he would leave the laboratory exactly at seven p.m., as he always does. All that was left was to make his way once again to the giant doors of the laboratory and tell the minor scientists to leave. They would comply, being the stupid young minds they are, intimidated by his Presidencies presence.

Surprisingly though, the lab was empty, apart from the lavender glow of the rift. It was awe inspiring, you could stare at it forever. And Barack did, and slowly fell into a deep sleep, one he hadn't been able to get for weeks, ever since his wife died.

"What the FUCK!?"

Obama opened his eyes to see...himself?

"Why the fuck am I on the other side of this random fucking portal? FUCK!"

"What in the world…?'', Obama whispered as he looked at the portal and himself. The portal seemed to be expanded, to the point where a human could walk through it. No longer was it a crack in the context of the universe, but rather a sinkhole, with a thin veil of purple concealing the strange dimensions inside.

"That's what I'm fucking asking, this fucking portal appeared in my fucking forest, and I had to fucking walk through it cause' it was scaring the kids."

"Strange...Hey, what would your name be?", President Barack asked.

"Oh, well it's Barack Obama, nice to meet you". No, the two Obama's weren't the same, although appearing so. The President quickly understood that.

"Did you come out of the portal?" original Obama asked

"Yeah, I did, but it wasn't covered with the sheet of purple before, anyways what's your name?"

"His Presidential Highness Barack Hussein Obama II, supreme ruler and judge of the Union of Countries Under America, but you can call me Obama."

"Okay then, I'm Barack".

They awkwardly stared at each other, like looking in the mirror for the first time, it was mesmerizing. Neither knew what to say or do, but both knew, they would never come out the same.


End file.
